The Door to you
by zeldalink477
Summary: In both parallel and normal Torchwood they find each a mirror that reflects the hearts most biggest desire. Two souls that are in love find the way to each other again. A/N: Sorry for writing mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

In Torchwood in the parallel world...

Scientists had recently discovered a mysterious mirror that gave an image of the looker's most wanted thing, like money or love. To process it, they only needed permission from Rose Tyler, Defender of Earth.

"Let me see it" she told everyone

"over here,miss Tyler." Said a nerdy-looking scientist.

She walked behind the scientist, only to look at what appeared to be a normal mirror.

"What is so special about this mirror?"

"Well, you need to look closer to see what is so special"

She got even nearer to it and what she saw made her gasp.

There , just grinning happily, was her Doctor in his long jacket.

"I love you" the Image mouthed to her and then put his hand in the mirror.

"Me too" she answered and then putted her hand just on top of his hand, being careful not to touch the mirror.

-in the Normal world-

"So,Donna, how does going to Earth sound to you?" Said the Real Doctor

"What? You promised me an adventure!" she answered

"Well,I just received a signal from my friend Jack to come and investigate a mysterious mirror they found in the underground, Wanna go?" He said

"Lets go, spaceman!" She joked

"Alright, allons-y!" He said while the TARDIS shook in the landing

They stepped out to a welcoming from Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hiya, Doc!" Jack greeted him

"Dont call me like that, Harkness" he snapped back

"And who is this woman?" Jack asked

"Im Noble" she told him

They shook hands and walked inside Torchwood

"So, how is this mirror?" The Doctor asked

"Well, in this thing we can see the looker's most big desire"

When they finally got to the room, he got closer to the mirror and saw non other than Rose Tyler, his pink and yellow human.

"Hi" she said grinning. And reaching towards the doctor, touching her side of the mirror.

"I love you and I will find a way back to you" he promised to her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Donna were staring at the Doctor like if he was crazy.

"what the hell is wrong with him?" She asked

"Well, he is seeing his two hearts biggest desire, so he is probably seeing Rosie"

"Who is this 'Rosie' you speak off?"

"Rose Tyler is the woman that owns the doctor's hearts"

"Where is she?"

"In another dimension, breaking her heart and the doctor's too." He answered

Then the Doctor started sobbing, so they both ran to comfort Doctor got his hands in his pockets and got both a red rose and his sonic out of them.

He carefully wrapped the sonic with the flowers stem, to have his Rose always with him.

Sooooo the end of the first chapter ! Review are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! time for another chapter. Hope you enjoy it

Then, the Doctor stopped crying and stood up.

"Sorry about that,now, lets get to investigation"

Donna and Jack stared at him, but nodded.

"This is Gallifreyan and this is a door between worlds to reunite the stuff of legend" the Doctor informed

"the stuff of legend?" Both Donna and Jack asked

"Yes, the Bad Wolf , Time Goddess and the Oncoming Storm."

"umm, fine I guess."

"Hmm, what if..." Said the Doctor without finishing

Suddenly he jumped through it and disappeared.

In the parallel world...

Rose was in her office, calmly organizing papers.

From the door, a scientist entered

"There is an intruder in the room of the mirror"

Rose ran through the stairs towards floor 0, were Alien or unknown things are kept.

When she got there, she couldnt believe her eyes.

There was her Doctor, cornered by multiple guns.

"OI! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled at the guards.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked

"yeah, its me"

They ran to each other and hugged.

"I missed you so much" they kept saying

"There is something I have to tell you" said the Doctor and leaned to her ear.

"I love you"

"me too, Doctor"

They leaned to each other and finally kissed.

"Can I go with you?" Said Rose when they parted.

"You do not need to ask"

"Alright, listen up! I will be taking some 'vacations' for a while, so the new boss is... You!" she selected randomly

"ready?"

"of course"

they holded hands and ran to the mirror and vanished.

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!


	3. Forever

They fell on the floor and stood up.

"okay guys, we already solved this so lets go to the TARDIS,shall we?"

Donna followed the Doctor to the TARDIS and realized someone was missing

"Where is Rose?" she inquired

"GUYS! YOU BETTER COME HeRE!" Jack yelled

They ran back and found Rose in golden light.

"hello Doctor"said a different voice, but it was coming from Rose

"who are you?"

"I have different names, but you know me as the Bad Wolf" te voice said

"What? I took you out of her!"

"Do not fret, I made my self to not hurt Rose, but to help her"

"How exactly-"

"I will give you a hint, you are not the last of your kind anymore"

"Did you...change her to a..." he croaked

"Yes,dear. I changed her to a Time Lady. But with slight arranges"

"how?"

"just two, unlimeted regenarations and she wont change her face"

For the first time in years, he was out of words for this

"I can give them to you too, except you would need to change your face still"

"How would you do that?"

"in the same way you took me out of her, or at least part of me"

She walked towards him, really close.

"Yes or no?

"yes"

he kissed her without warning, and little power came out of her and entered the doctor by his eyes.

They both collapsed, Their bodys full of power.

A/N: Hey guys! reviews are appreciated and dont worry , The Wolf hasnt died.

Disclaimer: Non of the Doctor Who characters arent mine, Nor BBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose POV

I woke up in a white,dark room, with no memory of how i got here. Someone had brought me here and plopped me into a bed.

Hmm, probably Jack. A ringing sound startled me , then I realized it was a phone. I looked around for anybody the call was for but I was alone.

I put it up to my ear.

"hello?"

"hi, beautiful"

I smiled, it was the only person I would like to talk to.

"where am I?"

"you are in the hospital wing of Torchwood, Jack probably saw you wake up"

"what happened?"

" I will tell you later, sweetheart"

Ugh, I hated the mistery behind his words.

"you know I hate mystery behind words"

I could hear his marvelous laugh faintly.

"blimey, I do know"

Now it was my turn to smile.

"um, Jack wants me to eat something so.. I will see you later, Love you"

"Me too"

And the phone went deadly silent.

I put it back and sighed. Gosh, I missed him.

Jack burst the door open, startling me.

"Hi, flower. Are you hungry?"

"yeah"

He put a tray with food on the nightstand and left quickly.

Strange.

I ate silently, and the door opened when somebody entered.

* * *

SO! another chapter guys hope its cool and you like it.

remember to review and favorite if you would like to because it helps me lots!

loves you,

-Zeldalink477


	5. Chapter 5

Rose POV

I woke up in a white,dark room, with no memory of how i got here. Someone had brought me here and plopped me into a bed.

Hmm, probably Jack. A ringing sound startled me , then I realized it was a phone. I looked around for anybody the call was for but I was alone.

I put it up to my ear.

"hello?"

"hi, beautiful"

I smiled, it was the only person I would like to talk to.

"where am I?"

"you are in the hospital wing of Torchwood, Jack probably saw you wake up"

"what happened?"

" I will tell you later, sweetheart"

Ugh, I hated the mistery behind his words.

"you know I hate mystery behind words"

I could hear his marvelous laugh faintly.

"blimey, I do know"

Now it was my turn to smile.

"um, Jack wants me to eat something so.. I will see you later, Love you"

"Me too"

And the phone went deadly silent.

I put it back and sighed. Gosh, I missed him.

Jack burst the door open, startling me.

"Hi, flower. Are you hungry?"

"yeah"

He put a tray with food on the nightstand and left quickly.

Strange.

I ate silently, and the door opened when somebody entered.

* * *

SO! another chapter guys hope its cool and you like it.

remember to review and favorite if you would like to because it helps me lots!

loves you,

-Zeldalink477


End file.
